


Fall

by zeeoceans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bridge - Freeform, Dark, London, M/M, Mini os, Très court et un peu beaucoup nul, dédié à Marie, zouis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeoceans/pseuds/zeeoceans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis voudrait sauter mais Zayn l'aime trop pour le laisser s'en aller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir,
> 
> Alors voilà, je me lance. C'est un petit texte de rien du tout, un peu nul, écrit un soir où je ne me sentais pas bien.  
> Je ne sais pas si il vous plaira, sûrement pas. Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature ou quoi que se soit d'autre.  
> Je le dédie à Marie qui supporte mes complaintes et qui me donne envie d'écrire rien que pour son plaisir.  
> Si jamais vous ne le trouvez pas trop mauvais, n'hésitez pas à venir me le dire sur twitter.  
> @homyloueh

Il avait toujours été spécial. Il est une âme sombre, perdu dans une société qui ne lui convient pas. Il n'est pas fait pour la vie. Son esprit est trop à l'étroit dans notre monde. Je l'ai connu ainsi et je sais que Ashley sera comme ça toute sa vie. C'est un courant d'air, il nous échappe sans cesse. Il décide de quand je peux le sentir. Je peux ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui pendant des jours ou au contraire, me réveiller avec la chaleur de son dos contre le mien une semaine entière. Il vient et repart selon ses humeurs. Je l'attends chaque jour, pense à lui chaque heure entière, guette son odeur dans l'air ou la forme de son ombre dans l'entrée de mon minuscule appartement. Parfois, c'est moi qui vient à lui mais c'est tellement rare. Je sais où le trouver lorsqu'il est sur le point de chuter. Je le sens dans ma poitrine, comme si une corde fine et invisible me reliait à lui. Dans ces moments là, je me prépare à la hâte et dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de courir jusqu'au pont de Westminster. C'est loin de chez moi, à chaque fois ma gorge me brûle et mes yeux pleurent sous l'effort que je force à mon corps d'effectuer. Je suis loin d'être sportif, même lorsque nous faisons l'amour lui et moi ce n'est jamais déchainé. C'est tendre et doux, comme si nos deux corps étaient suspendus dans le temps pour profiter un peu plus de nos chairs avant que l'aube ne se lève. Car Ashley ne vit que la nuit. Lorsque j'arrive à destination, je sens la nausée me prendre et mon ventre se contracter sous la douleur. Mais je reste debout, certes à moitié plié en deux, mais debout. Il est là, ses pieds chaussées de chaussures en toile mouillée sur la rambarde glissante à cause de la pluie tombée il y a peu. Il ne se tient même pas, ses bras sont plaqués le long de son corps alors que ses grands yeux vides fixent les remous de l'eau qui se trouve plusieurs mètres en dessous de nous. Je tend prudemment la main. Il sait que je suis là, que je l'observe. Il n'est même pas surpris car lui aussi sent ce lien dans le creux de sa poitrine. Je le trouve toujours, où qu'il soit.

 

«  _Bébé..._

 

Ma voix est lourde, tremblante. Au moindre gestes brusques, il pourrait chuter et être avalé par l'eau glacée qu'il fixe d'un air impassible. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Ashley était si obsédé par la mort. Je l'avais trouvé un jour, devant son ordinateur avec ses lunettes trop larges pour son visage fin à lire des dizaines d'articles à ce sujet. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça, même aujourd'hui. La faucheuse le fascine, il veut passé de l'autre côté. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Il est mon âme sœur, je ne vis que pour l'un de ses rares sourires et ses mains fragiles sur ma peau. Je viens toujours le sauver avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber. J'ai besoin de lui plus encore que respirer. Je sens mon cœur battre dans mes tempes et mon estomac se tordre d'anxiété. La petite voix dans mon cerveau cri « Ne me laisse pas sale connard égoïste ! » et je regrette immédiatement mes pensées car Ashley n'est pas comme ça. Il ne cherche jamais à faire souffrir autrui. Il agit comme il pense, il est lui même. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

 

\- _Mon amour, descend s'il te plais..._

 

Je le supplie d'une voix douce, je sens ma voix défaillir alors que mes doigts se tendent dans l'espoir qu'il les attrape. Son visage se tourne vers moi. Même dans le noir, l'éclat de ses yeux transpercent mon âme entière. Je l'aime bien trop fort pour ma santé mentale. Il me rend dingue, je deviens fou et je m'accroche à cette folie car c'est tout ce qui me rend vivant.

 

\- _Tu t'es déjà demandé ce que ça ferait de sauter, là maintenant ?_

 

Sa voix est trop aiguë. Elle l'a toujours été. Il me fixe, attendant ma réponse tandis que je reste à observer les traits de son visage maigre, ses pommettes si saillantes qu'elles pourraient couper de l'acier.

 

\- _Non, jamais..._

 

Je répond sincèrement, étirant mes doigts un peu plus en direction de sa personne.

 

\- _Mais je sais que toi oui. Je t'en pris Ashley, descend de là. Laisse la mort languir encore un peu. Moi aussi je te veux à mes côtés..._  »

 

Ses yeux couleur orage me fixent longuement avant qu'un fin sourire n'étire ses lèvres gercées. Je sais à ce moment là que je viens de gagner une nouvelle bataille. Sa main douce et fraîche se saisit de la mienne tandis que je le fais descendre avec précaution de la rambarde. Je sais qu'un jour Ashley partira, c'est inévitable. Il ne mourra pas de vieillesse, ni d'un cancer et encore moi d'un stupide accident de la route Il se laissera tomber dans les eaux de la Tamise. Mais pour le moment, je profite de sa présence qui me dévaste un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'à sa fin.


End file.
